Conventional home beer brewing equipment typically includes multiple pots or vessels such as: a pot for holding hot water; a mash tun pot used in the mashing process to create wort by converting the starches in crushed grains into sugars for fermentation; a boil pot or brew kettle; and a carboy for fermentation. Other equipment is also used in conjunction with the pots as needed or desired for a particular brewing method. The liquids are transferred from one pot to another by pouring, using pumps, siphoning or by opening a spout near the bottom of a vessel and allowing gravity to drain the liquid into another vessel.
In order to minimize the footprint of a beer brewing system and to utilize gravity for transferring liquids from vessel to vessel, it is known in the industry to provide a stand or support for one or more pots. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,152,115 issued to Blichmann on Apr. 10, 2012 discloses a home beer brewing stand designed to place devices such as pots on different vertical levels during the process of brewing beer. The Blichmann stand includes a singular mast having a multitude of T-slots or holes for bolting together arms, legs, shelves and other components thereto.